It Seriously Shouldn't Be This Hard
by oh sweet jesus
Summary: Axel's mom was killed, and Roxas is an intern with the SVU. Someone needs to take Axel in, as he is a minor. Axel is sixteen, Roxas is nineteen. And Roxas is forcefully volunteered into the job. akuoku, cleon, zemyx, soriku
1. introduction

Roxas Strife's eyes looked glazed over as he glared, yes, _glared_ out his window. Stupid was what it was, the fact that his mom was forcing him into a dumb job. God damnit, he was nine-fucking-teen years old and he didn't need Madame Priss Bitch bossing his life, or him for that matter. His father didn't care what he did, as Roxas had blackmail on the slut.

Well, okay, he wasn't exactly a slut, Cloud just didn't like woman very much. Note why he had the most gorgeous fuck buddy Roxas'd ever seen, by the name of Leon.

Or Squall Leonhart; have fun calling him 'Squall' though. He let his car keys jangle a bit in his hand before tossing them lightly to a mahogany table, before tossing himself onto a dark red couch. Oh, and his mother decided to 'decorate' his apartment. As if he wasn't gay enough all-damn-ready.

'_Excuse me, do you want to screw? Excuse me, do you want to screw?'_ Oh, how Roxas could blast MSI into his ears for hours as he slipped the dark blue ear buds in, falling back onto his bed,

First day at work, he hated being the 'new guy'. He combed a slim hand through his hair, completely naked. He slept naked, god damn it. His mother had protested against it, but he never really enjoyed sleeping in clothes, or under covers, for that matter.

He was too hot for that, he'd tell everyone.

Icey eyes glanced around his apartment, spreading his arms on the dark blue quilt that covered the queen bed, and he snuggled into the thin sheet that he had thrown atop, pouty lips jutting out ever-so-slightly as his alarm yelled at him again to get up, and he finally stood, wandering slowly into the bathroom, glaring at his blurry reflection, before turning on the shower.

Cleanliness was high on his list. Finally finished with the shower, he got dressed, just black jeans and a pale grey button up shirt, and then slipping into a very plain pair of converse, new.

His hair air-dried quickly as he grabbed his keys which were placed on a chain, and he clipped them to his belt loop, running out of the house and locking the door, walking to the station; what's the use of using up gas when it was only a mile away? The minute he walked in the door, all of the people looked up, and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe. He hated being stared at. The head boss man walked up to him, gently patting his shoulder so he would open his eyes.

"Hello, Roxas. My name is Zexion." And Roxas nodded, biting a lip, tongue ring flashing softly in his mouth. Ah, acts of teenage rebellion. "You're desk is right this way." And the purple haired man walked off, forcing Roxas to follow with a sigh and a frightened glance at a blonde woman glaring intently at him. He flashed his eyes to her desk, seeing a nametag. '_Larxene, I'm not going to be messing with you anytime soon'_ he thought to himself.

"Okay. I'll run you down with the rules, don't talk back to the higher-ups, seeing as you are the intern. This is the SVU; Special Victims Unit, I hope rape crimes don't bother you.

Roxas nodded, it had always fascinated him; how could someone violate another like that? Why would they hurt each other so horribly?

So he sat. For days. Days! Uneventful days where no one let him do anything, so he just sat and watched silently, soaking in the atmosphere, and they left him at the station for lunch break.

Stupid idiots. He held a lot of pent up rage, and right now, he felt a need to release it, but he wouldn't. So he ran after work, every day, he ran from six to nine thirty, legs pounding the pavement.

When he ran, nothing else _existed_. He breathed in and out and in and out, harder and harder to catch as his eyes burned from the air beating against then, calves and thighs burning like hell, until he was to the point where he could barely walk.

This was his anger management program. So finally, around four weeks into his internship, he sat at his desk, laying his head down on the desk, when he heard a phone ring. "Shut the fuck up, I'm sleeping." He hissed out, but the damned phone persisted.

Roxas strode across the room, lifting up the phone.

"Hello?" He snapped, face twisted into an angry snarl.

"H-hello?" Came the voice on the other line. "Please help me…"

"Hello, this is SVU, my name is Roxas, what's wrong?" Roxas' voice immediately changed to one full of concern.

"M-my name is Axel… Axel Lockhart…" he whispered out. "M-my mom's name is Tifa Lockhart, and she was k-killed…"  
"Axel? Axel, where are you? How old are you?"  
"Fifteen Sixty Two Chestnut Drive, New York, New York. I'm sixteen."

Roxas almost dropped the phone; Chestnut Drive was two streets behind them.

"Stay where you are." The blonde whispered, and hung up the phone, running as fast as he could to the address.

And he was horrified with what he saw.

/-

**tbc.**

**I don't own msi or kh, thanks.**


	2. hello, roxas!

**Whoa.**

**HEY GUYS.**

**Here I am, aren't you happy as fuck.**

**I MEAN—as a clam.**

**(:  
Thanks for the reviews, I love you!**

**/-**

_And he was horrified with what he saw._

Roxas' eyes were wide as he looked at a tall, gangly red head leaning over a brunette woman, who only looked about thirty years of age. "I don't know… I don't know…" The male was whispering down to the supposed 'mother'.

"So, you're Axel." The blonde whispered, looking at him. Green eyes flashed up at him, a grimace placed on his face. "Yeah, I'm Axel. She's dead, god damn it!" Roxas had a sudden impulse to reach out and touch the angered, agitated teen.

"I called the paramedics." Roxas whispered, tensing as the taller walked toward him. "Really." He hissed out, shoving a rather frightened blonde into the wall. "This is your fault she's dead."

"No. It isn't." Roxas hissed, pushing at his chest, lucratively freeing himself from the infuriated grasp.

"It wasn't my fault, get it straight. I'm the one here to _help_." What he really wanted to know is, what the fuck happened? He could piece together a bit, looking at the scene in the large house he had ended up running into. The woman lay across the floor, nightgown ripped off her chest, bloody streaks running down her stomach; they actually looked like fingernail scratches.

He closed his eyes slightly, a wave of nausea hitting him full force as he bent over, a hand on his stomach, trying to breathe. Finally it let up, and he looked back up, somber look in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I got home, I saw four men run out of the house when I got in the door. I saw all their faces, and the license on the car. I came in, and they had scratched her, beaten her, raped her! And then they had the nerve t-to stab her." All the while, Axel's voice kept rising, scaring Roxas.

"Look—"  
"NO. THEY HURT HER!"  
"Shh, come now…"

"Nonononono. M-my… mom, she's dead!"  
"Come. Here." The blonde growled, and the redhead took one last look at his mother before practically running to him, clinging onto him. Blue eyes widened as the rest of the force came in.

And he still had the red-haired-green-eyed beauty in his arms.

He slid down to the ground after a while; the sobbing coming out of those gorgeous eyes finally subsided as he stroked the red hair. His instincts had told him to stay and help, but they told him to comfort the son, so he did. He held him halfway in his lap, actually, and Axel finally had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Roxy, we're going to need his statement on what those guys looked like and the license number and everything."

"He's not up to it, give him a couple days."  
"Do you know how old he is?"  
"On the phone he said he was sixteen." At this time, the tall teen chose to shift, elbow landing right in the general area of Roxas' crotch.

"FUCK." He narrows his eyes at the gently sleeping male, wiggling around in pain, as Zexion watched him amusedly.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckkk. That was my _ballllssss_." He drew out the last word, rolling his head back to crack against the wall, still whimpering in pain. "Get him off, this really, really hurts.."

Roxas was cringing every six seconds, or so it seemed, as his eyes closed in pain, someone nudging the attractive male off of his lap.

"Hey hun, you okay?" some blonde lady walked over to him, reaching a hand out to pull him up, his face still twisted tightly in pain.

"I hate this. Ugh." He sighed, placing a hand over his general crotch area, breathing sharply.

"It'll be okay. Uh, ice it or something." And he sighed, limping out and getting a ride home.

Who knew how long this case would last?  
--_two weeks later_--

A hand flew too Roxas' head as he sat up in his bed, breathing raggedly. Today was Axel's custody case. They were going to put him in an adoptive or foster home, or just a replacement home until they could find a foster or adoptive home today, and he had to go help out. Watch the redhead.

In a week, Roxas had figured out that the green-eyed was a flamboyant, gay, sixteen-year-old teen with a tendency to grab asses and grin devilishly. He'd been living at some guy's house, his mom's 'best friend' named Demyx. He actually liked this Demyx, he was all smiles and positive… something Roxas hadn't seen in a while

He enjoyed it, Demyx was going to take him out to coffee after the custody case was over. Roxas thought he was relationship material, something he hadn't seen in a while. He seemed like the type of person he could wake up in the morning, cuddle with on the couch, read newspaper or something, and kiss sometimes.

That was Roxas' idea of a good relationship.

Now Axel's?

If you were good in bed, had a cute smile and a hot ass, you were good enough for him. But once he got a hold of you, he had you by the ring-finger, so-to-speak.

--_in court_--  
"Axel, we now put you in quarters with Roxas, the intern of the law, until further notice!"

--

**yes.**


	3. dirty dancing

**Haha, woo, look who's back after a fucking **_**horrible**_** vacation? ME.**

--

"_What? Excuse me?"_ a rushed voice came from the blonde's lips as he placed a hand on his hip, narrowing his eyes at the judge. "I am _not_ going to take in this… this… delinquent! Put him in foster care, or something! I don't have the time, or the money… or the room!"

"Sir, we will pay you. Please, calm down."

"…"  
"Thank you."

"Hey! Yo! Anyone? Do I get a say in this? You think I want to stay in the same house as Mister Pissy Blonde over there? Hmm?" a smirk graced a certain redhead's face as he said it, catlike grin soon overtaking it. Said blonde refused to turn around to glare, and possibly insult the offending male.

Resisting the urge to throw out a million strings of curses, he turned around, the judge speaking. "Roxas, it's not over yet. Come back here." And he sighed, massaging his temples.

"Fine, fine, fine." He murmured, turning around again, a slightly defeated look on his face as he watched the judge write out a check.

"This is to be used to Axel only, got it? Food, clothing, and necessities." Roxas nodded, then turning around, only to be halted with a quick 'Wait, wait, wait a moment!'

"What. Now?" he growled, glaring hard at the man.  
"Well, you need to _take_ the check, and you need to fill out these forms."

"Alright." He sighed, sitting down at the table in the small, homey courtroom, and he got a pen, filling out his name, social security number, and everything else that needed to be done.  
"I trust you, Roxas. I need you to do this, just this time, alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah, got it. Come on, fire crotch, we've gotta go get you some food an' shit."

"Watch your language, son."

"Sweet! Does the 'an' shit' category mean a new cell ph—"

"Axel, 'an' shit' would mean clothes and school supplies. Get it straight."  
"Yeah, shortie."

--

A tired look crossed his face as the overly hyper and equally as annoying redhead bounced around the store, trying to find _something_ to wear that would fit his lean frame. And he obviously ate. A _lot_. The moment they'd gotten into the store, he'd piled the cart mostly full with anything that held protein. Oh well, it wasn't Roxas' money.

"Axel, aren't you at all traumatized by what happened to your mom?" Roxas wondered allowed, looking at Axel with a curious glance, more like a glare, but to each their own.

"Oh, I don't show sadness much in the daytime. Wanna catch me all depressed _an' shit_ you'll have to wait till later. I get all freakishly female-like hormonal at night, same as my mom."

"Well, that's pleasant. Remind me to lock you in yoru room."  
"Well, isn't that nice, Roxy-poo, but to tell you the truth, I have a boyfriend I need to go see, get it?" The words didn't even phase Roxas as he watched Axel carefully.  
"Who is this 'boyfriend', Axel?"  
"Oh, his name's Reno. Close friend of my dad's son, met him when I was like five, ended up fucking around with him when I was like, fourteen. Been together ever since." Axel said with a bright smile, looking at Roxas, who held a disgusted face.  
"What, Roxy, a hoe-moe-phobe?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow as he through a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit the other male's body into the cart as he responded.

"Actually, no. I was planning on going on a date with _my_ potential boyfriend until you know; _you_ came along and _ruined_ it. So I don't want to hear _shit_ about you and yours until I get _my_ date."  
"Jeez, Roxy, if it's so important to ya—" Axel murmured, a smile cracking in his eyes as he moved closer, leaning down to gently nip as the blonde's ear as he murmured; "—I can go on a date with—" the words were stopped as Axel's face was soundly smacked.

"No, _darling_." He hissed out, placing a hand on his hip just as, _just as_ his phone started vibrating. His slipped his fingers into his pocket as it rang, pulling it out just in time.

"Roxas here." He said into the phone.  
**"Hey! Roxas! It's Demyx."**

"Oh, hello, Dem. I

m sorry I can't go out for a while, I have somewhat of a… mess on my hands."

"_ROXIE! I AM NOT A MESS! I AM A HUMAN BEING!"_

"Shut the hell up, Axel. Anyways. I'll call you sometime, kay? Or you could swing by lunch hour at work tomorrow."  
**"Alright! Bye, doll!"**

Axel looked over at Roxas with a raised, red eyebrow.

"Ooh, Roxie has a boyfriend…!"  
"For one, _Axel_, my name is not 'Roxie' as I am not _female_." His words came out as a half hearted hiss as Axel looked his body up and down, the smirk still placed on his face to accompany the raised brow.

"Care to prove it, darling? We're both obviously free tonight." And that was the point Roxas decided to start giving Axel the cold shoulder.

Who does he think he is? Walking into my life and trying to pick me up every four… three seconds? I mean, seriously? What does he expect?

---

"Axel! Put your clothes away in this!" he called once they got into his small, one bedroom apartment. He opened the hall closet door, presenting a _small_ set of drawers and only about sixteen hangers, plus a set of bins for his necessities.

"Do I get ta' sleep with you, wittle Woxie?" he said with a mockingly babyish tone.

"No, You get to sleep on the couch, dipshit."  
"Harsh."

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be like, mourning, or something?" He said without a care. Make small talk, or he'd go nuts.

"Eh, she's in a better place and all. You know, at least she's not selling her body and pushing guys out of our house every morning."  
Roxas could detect the small, but still there hint of sadness in Axel's eyes as he spoke about his mother. A gentle look crossed his face as he watched him, wondering what it must be like, to be _there_ when she died. He grew up with his mom, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Hey, Axel. If you ever want to, well, talk about anything, just tell me, alright? Seriously."

Axel looked at him for the longest moment Roxas had ever held eye contact, but he didn't back down as he stared, leaning against the door frame of Axel's new closet.

"Ha, look at wittle Woxie displaying an interest in me!"

Roxas glared at him as he shoved past, pissed off beyond reason. Damn kid. Fucking stupid, _sexy_ kid. In_furiating_, stupid, sexy kid.

Yeah, that about summed up the new inhabitant in Roxas' apartment. His shoes made a soft padding noise as he entered his room, slipping out of his clothes and into a clean pair of boxers and a white undershirt, then into just plain socks.  
"So, you're a boxer's man. Don't worry, I wasn't watching you change, but I have a question. When do I go back to school?" Roxas jumped as he heard the smooth voice spoken behind him, almost, _almost_ shuddering as he heard the way Axel dropped it into seductive depths.

"Three days. Kay? Next time, knock, thanks. Especially in the morning. I sleep naked, kid, and if you come in my room without a plausible reason I will pull your fucking organs and other shit in your body out your dick."  
"…Harsh." Axel said, wincing as he imagined the sensation. "But, kinky." A wide grin spread across his face as he looked at the horror stricken look on Roxas'. Then he just turned around and trailed back into the depths of the blonde's living room, just hearing Roxas call:  
"Hey! If you're still here in two weeks, I'll clean up the little storage room in the back and get a bed, alright? So you're not stuck on that couch."

Oh, and five minutes later, Axel was wanting to watch Dirty Dancing with Roxas, because of Roxas' 'pretty collection of chick-flicks!' and the fact that 'damn, I used to jack off to this when I was fourteen'.

Oh, which made Roxas' mind up for him.

"Oh Hell no."


End file.
